Various designs of blow molding machines of this type are known, with or without a mechanical stretching member, in which the usually tubular or bell-shaped blow nozzle can be applied in a gastight manner directly to the orifice of a preform or a transfer mandrel carrying a preform, for example. In the known blow molding machines, the control valves for low pressure blow air, high pressure blow air, venting, etc., are arranged in the blow molding machine at some distance from the blow nozzle, and if necessary are connected to the actual blow nozzle by means of flexible lines (for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,860). Because of the high pressure in blow molding machines, in the area of 40 bar, these long lines cause a delay during blowing or venting, and thus have a negative influence on the short cycle times during the blow process, which are desired for performance-related reasons.